


Passing the Torch

by Measured_Words



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bedside Vigils, Friendship, Gen, Loyalty, Missing Scene, Pre-OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before she says her farewell, Rey finds Poe keeping watch at Finn's bedside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing the Torch

Rey knows Finn hasn't woken up, but despite the chaos surrounding their return and her imminent departure, she knows she has to say her farewell. Not a goodbye – she's sure they'll meet again. She's sorry to leave him behind, but she needs answers.

When Rey arrives at the surgical bay, she's relieved to see he isn't alone: Poe Dameron is there, hand resting on Finn's arm. He might have been talking, she's not sure, but he doesn’t look up straight away. She'd come back later – she remembers how quickly Poe was by Finn's side when they arrived back on D'Qar – but she's leaving too soon. Instead she clears her throat quietly, shifting her grip on her staff.

She's met Poe – they'd been formally introduced at one point, but everything had been hectic and there hadn't been a chance to actually talk. Rey's heard about him from pretty much everyone she's talked to on the base, but the character references that matter are Finn and BB8.

"Hey," Poe says, grinning broadly, then patting Finn's arm before he stands to greet her. "You must be getting ready to head out soon."

"Yes," she smiles back, sincere but somewhat reserved. "I wanted to see him first."

Poe nods, understanding. "He's a pretty special guy, isn't he?"

"I don't know what would have happened if he hadn't come after me." Would Starkiller Base have been destroyed, if he hadn't been so determined to get there? Would she have fared as well against Kylo Ren if she hadn't been fighting as hard for him as for herself? If he hadn't been there when Ren had thrown her, if he hadn't been carrying Luke's lightsaber, would she have had a chance? 

"Well, he was pretty intent on making that happen – so I guess that says a lot to me about what kind of a special person you are, too." He smiled again, maybe seeing how tense his statement had made her. "Plus BB8 thinks the world of you. That's pretty special right there."

Rey's smile was wry, thinking of character references. "He's quite the little droid."

"Yes," Poe said, all sincerity again. "Thank you so much for looking after him – both of them."

Something must have shown on her face. Poe clapped her on the shoulder, looking her in the eye. "Hey," he said, "you brought him back. He'll be okay."

Rey nodded, thinking of the seven X-Wings that had accompanied the Millennium Falcon on the return to the Resistance base. Seven out of how many? Poe probably didn't get a lot of opportunities to sit by the bedsides of fallen friends. “I know he’s in good hands now,” she said.

And Poe smiled again. There was something in it, about how it brightened his whole face – like a ray of light, no matter how dark the tidings. No wonder he was so well liked, so respected for more than just his skills. Such optimism, such exuberance for life must be hard won. “Well, I can’t be around as much as I’d like, but I’ll keep an eye out for him. I feel like – this is only the beginning for him, right? After all he’s been through, I want him to have a chance to live for something more than fear – for himself, or for someone else.”

Rey nodded. She’d felt it somehow. Finn had risked everything for her because he cared: because he was terrified for her. She pursed her lips. Her life had become something she barely understood – but maybe the Force could give them all a chance for something better. "I want that too."

"All right. I'll give you two a moment alone – I need to check in on Snap, anyway. But you take care of yourself, okay?" That smile again. "For his sake."

Rey smiled again, more open this time. "You do the same."

She thought for a moment that he might go in for a hug, but he just gave her shoulder another squeeze, and nodded. 

"I'll do my best."


End file.
